Never Ask Why
by miarae
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sequel to Remember Me. Three years into their marriage things are going downhill. Fast. Will Rory be able to find out what's wrong before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is the sequel to "Remember Me". Rory and Tristan are married for three years when suddenly things are starting to go downhill. Fast. Will Rory find out what is wrong before it is too late?  
  
A/N: If you haven't read Remember me here's a little summary:  
  
Tristan asks Rory to marry him but instead of answering yes Rory freaks out. Tristan, who is living in London to set up a new firm for DuGrey enterprises, flies back to London. Rory follows him the next day but gets in a planecrash resulting in her losing her memory. She is mistaken for Lydia Langford, the fiancée to Ben Passmore whom she met on the internet. She goes to live with him and they get married. Meanwhile Tristan thinks she's dead but just in time he figures out the truth. When they see eachother at the wedding Rory decides she can't marry Ben and runs away. Tristan finds her and gives her back her diary. Rory reads the diary and finally remembers everything. Her and Tristan get married.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan DuGrey took some piles of clothing out of the cabinet and dropped them onto his bed. From another closet he yanked a suitcase and randomly started throwing in his clothes. He didn't even bother folding them, which showed that he was clearly in a hurry. When his suitcase couldn't possibly fit another sock he took out another suitcase from under his bed and started stuffing it with dresses and womens jeans. Even when he heard the crack of the threshold he didn't stop, not even bothering to turn around and greet her.  
  
The young woman standing in the doorway carried a pained expression on her face. She wished he would tell her why he wanted to move so much. Since almost a year he would suddenly start packing and they would live somewhere else. Their house would always be smaller the next time, and she wondered if someday they would end up living in a shoebox together.  
  
"Tristan"  
  
She begged him to tell her, in her words, in the subtle change in calling out his name, but most of all in the silent plead in her eyes. When they had married they had not only promised eachother to be faithful but he had also promised her always to tell what was bothering him. She couldn't understand what was wrong this time.  
  
"Get your stuff Rory. The furniture van should be here in fifteen minutes"  
  
"Tristan please..."  
  
"Not now. Get your stuff"  
  
She remembered the days when he used to treat her with respect, love shining in his eyes whenever he looked at her. These days he barely looked at her and if he did he avoided her gaze as soon as possible. She wondered if something was wrong with her, if he had some affair. Ever since it started she had pained her head by trying to come up with excuses or reasons for his behaviour. But truth be told, she couldn't find a reason why.  
  
If he would only tell her...if she could only save her marriage.  
  
Whenever she tried to distance herself from the situation, look at it with observers eyes, she couldn't help but noticing that the tiny cracks in her marriage started to get bigger. Her marriage was falling apart. And if she didn't find out the truth soon she was worried that the next time they would actually talk would be about the divorcepapers.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Don't pack too much stuff. Only bring the things you need.  
  
It was practically engriffed in her mind. All the times she had heard Tristan utter those words she had to leave something of her past behind. And with all the times she moved she felt like he was drifting farther apart from her.  
  
Opening her drawer to gather her jewelry she noticed her expensive diamond collier missing. Tristan had given it to her when they had been dating for six months and she only wore it at special occasions. Thinking that she had misplaced it last time she quickly searched the house, but to no avail.  
  
"Tristan? Have you seen my diamond collier?"  
  
She fixed her eyes on him, noticing the little twitching of his mouth and the guilty look his eyes held before they averted their gaze.  
  
"You didn't"  
  
Her voice sounded sad. How could he have sold her diamond collier? And why? He knew how much it meant to her.  
  
"This has got to stop Tristan. I need to know what's going on"  
  
For a moment it seemed like he was indeed going to tell her, but then he took up his suitcase and walked down the stairs. She resisted the urge to fall on her bed and cry and instead quickly collected the stuff she needed in the new house.  
  
~~**~~  
  
It was just like he had expected it to be. As soon as he had received the letter he had known that it was time again. Time to move, to another house which would always be so much smaller. To a simpler lifestyle, with another name and no contact with the people that they once were close to.  
  
He walked into their new house after putting in all their stuff and signed the papers the man from the furniture van gave them.  
  
"Thank you mr Abbott"  
  
"You're welcome" Tristan replied before closing the door.  
  
"Abbott huh?"  
  
Tristan turned around and ignored the look on Rory's face.  
  
"When do I ever get to be Rory DuGrey-Gilmore again?"  
  
Tristan just shrugged, before brushing past her into their new livingroom. But for once Rory wasn't going to let it just slide.  
  
"Tell me what's going on Tris...please..."  
  
She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, forcing him to look at her. She knew her eyes were filled with tears and sadness and she tried to make him understand that they were in this together.  
  
"You need to tell me. We're in this together. You have to tell me what's going on...you know I'd follow you to the end of the world but I need you to tell me what's happening...why you're doing this. It's tearing me apart Tris...not being able to see mom...all the people I left behind for you...I don't know if I can take this any longer...especially when you're shutting me out all the time..."  
  
"Rory"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. He called her by her old name. Not the names he had made up for her whenever they moved into a new house. She looked up at him expectantly, thinking he finally was going to tell her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Her voice was soft and a light was shining in her eyes. He was going to tell her and finally everything would be okay again. They would be happier than before and she would be able to tell him the secret she had been hiding for a few weeks now.  
  
"You're standing on my toe"  
  
~~**~~  
  
She froze, which gave him the opportunity to untie himself from her arms and walk into the kitchen. It took her a few breaths to calm down before she followed him.  
  
"Doesn't our marriage mean anything to you Tristan?"  
  
She didn't dare to step up to him and instead just focused her gaze on his back. In the old days she would have been able to read his mood from every little bodymovement he made. Now she was staring at his back and realized that maybe she wasn't losing him. Maybe she had already lost him.  
  
He didn't answer her so she tried again.  
  
"Tristan...remember what you said in your weddingvows? That you would always tell me what was going on? Doesn't that mean anything to you? You're not talking to me anymore...you barely look at me...are you tired of me? Do you want us to break up is that what you're trying to do?"  
  
In a sudden spur of the moment she took of her weddingring and threw it at his back. It fell on the ground with a cold and deafening sound. Her voice sounded fragile when she spoke.  
  
"Cause it's certainly working"  
  
With those last words still lingering in the air she turned around and ran out of the kitchen, blindly making her way to the bedroom where she fell down and finally allowed her tears to come.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: That was it...so...do you think it was as bad as I thought it was? Or do you want me to continue this? *R*e*v*i*e*w* please! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
  
Amelie Cassandra: Thank you for your review &I hope you'll like the secrets there are behind their behaviour!  
  
Jazz14: There will definitely be some hot sexscenes and no Tris isn't a junkie...that much I will tell you ;)  
  
Jessica: Wait and see...you're close ;)  
  
Nicole: How's this update for ya? Fast enough?  
  
Lissygurl: Thanks for your review! I wasn't sure if this was worthy of a story but I guess it is  
  
Toxic X sin 15: Thank you so much!!!  
  
Kairi J. Moriarity: Haha that was the idea yea ;) hope you like the update!  
  
Piper-h-99: I don't know what I will put in these messages to you every chapter if you keep reviewing the same :P but anyway...here's the update coming for ya  
  
Chocaholic: Sorry for the repetition...I'll try to make it less repetitive this chapter...and here's the chapter to put you out your misery  
  
R: Thank you!  
  
Smile1: I'll try to not repeat myself anymore :P sorry for that  
  
Jayde: I'm glad I haven't spoken to you on MSN cause you would have kicked my ass for not telling you what's going to happen right? :P Well anyway maybe this will make things more clear ;) Or not :P  
  
Kiki: Maybe I will...maybe I won't :P  
  
TO ALL: I wasn't sure if this was good enough to continue but I guess it is since you've all been nothing but supernice about this!!! Thank you so much!  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Tell me what's going on Tris...please..."  
  
She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, forcing him to look at her. She knew her eyes were filled with tears and sadness and she tried to make him understand that they were in this together.  
  
"You need to tell me. We're in this together. You have to tell me what's going on...you know I'd follow you to the end of the world but I need you to tell me what's happening...why you're doing this. It's tearing me apart Tris...not being able to see mom...all the people I left behind for you...I don't know if I can take this any longer...especially when you're shutting me out all the time..."  
  
"Rory"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. He called her by her old name. Not the names he had made up for her whenever they moved into a new house. She looked up at him expectantly, thinking he finally was going to tell her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Her voice was soft and a light was shining in her eyes. He was going to tell her and finally everything would be okay again. They would be happier than before and she would be able to tell him the secret she had been hiding for a few weeks now.  
  
"You're standing on my toe"  
  
~~**~~  
  
She froze, which gave him the opportunity to untie himself from her arms and walk into the kitchen. It took her a few breaths to calm down before she followed him.  
  
"Doesn't our marriage mean anything to you Tristan?"  
  
She didn't dare to step up to him and instead just focused her gaze on his back. In the old days she would have been able to read his mood from every little bodymovement he made. Now she was staring at his back and realized that maybe she wasn't losing him. Maybe she had already lost him.  
  
He didn't answer her so she tried again.  
  
"Tristan...remember what you said in your weddingvows? That you would always tell me what was going on? Doesn't that mean anything to you? You're not talking to me anymore...you barely look at me...are you tired of me? Do you want us to break up is that what you're trying to do?"  
  
In a sudden spur of the moment she took of her weddingring and threw it at his back. It fell on the ground with a cold and deafening sound. Her voice sounded fragile when she spoke.  
  
"Cause it's certainly working"  
  
With those last words still lingering in the air she turned around and ran out of the kitchen, blindly making her way to the bedroom where she fell down and finally allowed her tears to come.  
  
~~**~~  
  
It had been two days since their fight. Tristan refused to even look at her, and referred to her as "Amy", the new identity she was supposed to be having now. When she tried to talk to him he never responded to Tristan, only when she remembered to call him by his new name Andy did he look up and answer.  
  
She tried not to worry, to forget about everything that had happened between them lately. For now they were probably safe, for Tristan was much more relaxed than he had been before the move. He sometimes even joked, and occasionally she caught a glimpse of his smile.  
  
Rory wondered what could cause that sudden moodswing that would always be there before he packed his stuff. One day he would be fine and the next everything was wrong. She had toyed with the thought of going through his personal belongings, hoping to find a clue as to what was wrong, but the thought of having more fights kept her from doing it.  
  
~~**~~  
  
~~some time later~~  
  
Things had been pretty quiet for a few weeks now. Usually they would live somewhere for about two months, and then they moved again. Tristan woke up one morning with the dreadful thought that today would be that day again. That day when he would have to find a new place to live, always on the run from the past that haunted them.  
  
Walking down the stairs he immediately noticed the small white envelope on the floor. He sighed before picking it up and sticking it into his jacket. He had been right. It was time to move again.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"What is it this time Tristan? House not small enough?"  
  
Rory couldn't prevent the bitter tone from shining through in her words. Instead of the two suitcases she usually packed she was now only allowed to pack one, which forced her to leave behind a lot of things that held memories.  
  
"Remember...when we move into the new house...I will no longer be Andy Abbot... I'm Graham Millhouse and you're my wife, Lizzy Millhouse."  
  
For some reason she felt herself getting angry. She had tried to help him so many times but he would never even thank her! As she got angrier and angrier she stopped packing her suitcase and threw all the stuff that had been in it on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing? The furniture van is coming in a few minutes"  
  
Her voice was calm as she stated the words that she hadn't been expecting to say.  
  
"I'm not coming"  
  
Tristans head shot up and he looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"What? What do you mean you're not coming? Ofcourse you're coming..."  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm not. I'm sick and tired of being dragged around the country all the time. I don't want a new identity...or a new house...I just want to be happy with my husband, Tristan DuGrey. Not with some guy I hardly know with a name that doesn't belong to him."  
  
She took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"I'm going home. To mom. If you want me back, if you want to explain why you've been doing this...you know where to find me."  
  
Tristan bit his bottomlip.  
  
"You're leaving me?"  
  
"If that's what you want to call it then yes...I am leaving you"  
  
She had expected him to finally come clean. Surely he wouldn't want to lose her. But she had been wrong.  
  
"Fine. Go home...have a nice fucking life."  
  
With those last hurtful words Tristan took up his suitcase and walked outside. Rory resisted the urge to call after him and just fell down on the bed, holding herself back. She tried to convince herself that what she had done was the right choice, that she really couldn't do this anymore and that he was being a jerk. Her heart argued with her head, that there had to be some bigger purpose behind his actions. He would never hurt her intentionally. Would he?  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Lorelai speaking"  
  
God how she had missed that voice. Ever since Tristan and her first moved he had forbidden her to contact any people that she knew. In secret she had called her mother a few times, but she was too scared to say anything, worried that something would go wrong if she broke Tristans rules.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She had expected her mother to be insanely happy, the same joy seering through her veins as it was in Rory's body.  
  
"Who is this? Is this some kind of cruel joke?"  
  
"Mom? It's me..."  
  
"Leave me alone will you! My daughter is dead! Stop making cruel jokes!"  
  
Rory heard the dialtone before she realized her own mother had hung up on her. What was wrong? Why would her mother say that she was dead? Was that what Tristan had told her? Had he erased her past? So there was no way back?  
  
~~**~~  
  
A small paper lying in the back of the closet drew her attention. She took it out and unfolded it.  
  
DUGREY JR AND HIS WIFE DIED IN CARCRASH  
  
**What?**  
  
HARTFORD - Yesterday the burnt bodies of two young people were found  
on the highway to Hartfort. Relatives have confirmed it to be the  
bodies of Tristan Janlan DuGrey and his wife Lorelai Leigh (Rory)  
DuGrey-Gilmore, who had been wedded only two years earlier. Our  
deepest sympathy goes out to their families.  
  
**If we're not dead...then who were those people in that car?**  
  
Suddenly Rory remembered how vague Tristan had sounded when suddenly their car was gone. That had been the start of all the problems. Or had it? Maybe things had started way earlier, and this had been Tristans initial solution to the problems.  
  
Who were in that car? Were they the reason Tristan and her were on the run? Did Tristan kill them? But why?  
  
~~**~~  
  
After a night of tossing and turning and thinking about the questions that had come up in her head Rory had only one solution. She would have to go back to Stars Hollow and convince her mom somehow that she wasn't dead. Anger boiled up in her. How could Tristan do this to her mom? They had already thought once before that she was dead, and now her mom had to go through this once again, but this time on her own.  
  
She quickly gathered some things and took the first train home. Luckily she still had all her fake ID-cards, with names like "Lily Appleton" "Mary Fizzlington" – Tristans favourite – and ofcourse her latest identity "Amy Abbott".  
  
~~**~~  
  
After a long tiring trainride she finally arrived at Hartford Central Station. She took the bus home that she had taken every day for a couple of years. Driving past Chilton she remembered the fun times she had with Tristan, and especially that one time they had almost been caught making out in the janitors closet.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Tristan...we're gonna get..."  
  
"Shh"  
  
He quickly put his hand over her mouth when he heard footsteps coming closer. The footsteps came to an abrupt halt right before their very door. Rory felt her heart hammering in her chest and was positive that whoever was outside that door could hear it. Her clothes, or rather, lack of clothes, was making her selfconscious and she tried covering herself up in case the door would suddenly open.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan kept kissing her neck and buried his fingers once again deep inside her. She suppressed a moan by biting down hard on his neck, leaving a red mark that would surely be noticed. His hand was doing wickedly delicious things that had her moaning tiny little mewls everytime his finger hit her sensitive spot. She didn't even listen to the sounds of footsteps outside the door as he was bringing her to an unbelievable orgasm.  
  
Luckily for them, the principal had left a few seconds before Rory cried out Tristans name...  
  
**END**  
  
Her face had become a little flustered as she realized that people were looking at her.  
  
**Oh no...did I moan?**  
  
She quickly left the bus and inhaled the fresh air that cooled down her flushed cheeks. After waiting a few seconds to calm down she took up her suitcase and started walking towards the house.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"The door is open"  
  
Lorelai, who had been expecting Pete the pizzaguy dropped her coffeemug to the floor when she saw her daughter standing in the doorway. Normally she wasn't a supersticious person, but this just wasn't possible.  
  
"Are you a ghost?"  
  
Her hands were trembling and her eyes were widened in shock.  
  
Rory walked up to her mother.  
  
"Mom...it's me...I'm real. I'm not dead..."  
  
She let her mother touch her cheek to reassure herself that this really was a Rory of flesh and blood, not one made out of...whatever ghosts were made out of.  
  
"You're here...and alive and..."  
  
She noticed something different about Rory, but before she could actually say the words out loud Rory covered her mothers mouth with her hand.  
  
"Yeah...but let's not talk about that now..."  
  
Lorelai nodded, still too confused to push her daughter into a conversation she wasn't ready for. Instead they waited for pizza to arrive and spended a nice mother daughter videonight together. It was almost like she had never left.  
  
~~**~~  
  
In the middle of the night Rory woke up with her heart pounding in her chest. She had woken up feeling scared, and now she heard a faint noise downstairs which only increased her fear. Wrapping a morningcoat around her she picked up a hockeystick which had conveniently been placed behind her door and made her way into the corridor.  
  
Things happened so fast that she couldn't react before she was on the floor, her head colliding with the stone tiles. She shook her head, feeling dazed, and tried to sit up straight. A pain shooting through her stomach made her grunt. Before she passed out she saw an unfamiliar man aiming a gun at her. Then...everything went dark.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: dun dun dun...review if you wanna know what happens!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  
  
Kiki: Hope you're happy with this update cause some questions will be answered in this chapter ;)  
  
Lissygurl: Thanks so much! If you like my stories, please read & review others!  
  
Toxic X sin 15: You haven't died have you? Cause I need you to review :P  
  
Jessica: Why? Well maybe you'll find out why in this chap :P  
  
Muisje: Nice idea :) but no :P  
  
Nicole: I hope this is soon enough for ya...probably not tho :P  
  
Chilton Puff: Did he kill those people? Hmm...I'm not saying anything :P just read ;)  
  
Kairy J. Moriarity: You'll have to be curious for a few more chapters I'm afraid :P I'm going to unravel things slowly ;)  
  
Piper-h-99: Yeah yeah I am :P  
  
Gythien Elven Babe: Yayy you think it's great :D I think you're great for saying that!  
  
Chocaholic: Thanks so much for the compliments! And keep breathing :P eventhough it's not really going to be much clearer what's going on after this chapter :P  
  
Smile1: I'm slacking off aren't I? Yup...thought so too...  
  
Randi: Thanks so much! I love you to pieces for giving me such sweet compliments! And I'd love you even more if you reviewed my other stories hint hint  
  
Kelly-anne: Here's the update for ya! Hope you're happy with it!  
  
AlexiaWarren: Thanks so much! I hope you're happy with the update!  
  
Lovette: Wow! Thanks so much! Hope you like the update!  
  
Rosie4299: Secrets? What secrets :P I love secrets!

* * *

A/N:  
  
Jayde: You haven't reviewed!!! What's wrong with you! glares

* * *

In the middle of the night Rory woke up with her heart pounding in her chest. She had woken up feeling scared, and now she heard a faint noise downstairs which only increased her fear. Wrapping a morningcoat around her she picked up a hockeystick, which had conveniently been placed behind her door and made her way into the corridor.  
  
Things happened so fast that she couldn't react before she was on the floor, her head colliding with the stone tiles. She shook her head, feeling dazed, and tried to sit up straight. A pain shooting through her stomach made her grunt. Before she passed out she saw an unfamiliar man aiming a gun at her. Then...everything went dark.

* * *

"Sweets? Rory hun say something to mama!"  
  
Rory faintly distinguished the sound of her mother's voice. She registered the panicking tone and wondered what was wrong. When she tried to open her eyes nothing but a thick black mist surrounded her.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She barely recognized the speaking voice as her own. Every sound seemed to come from a million-mile distance and no matter how many times she blinked, the black fog remained. She felt a panic rising in her body and fought for control. This was probably just a dream she reasoned. She would soon wake up and everything would be okay. With this comforting thought Rory let go of the tension she held and slipped back into a dreamless nothing.

* * *

"Mrs. Gilmore?"  
  
"Miss...it's Miss Gilmore"  
  
The handsome doctor smiled at Lorelai, who was busy fidgeting her clothes with one hand while digging up money for the coffeemachine with the other.  
  
"Here...let me help"  
  
he inserted a few coins in the machine and soon provided her with a plastic cup filled with liquid caffeine.  
  
Lorelai smiled thankfully and took a sip. It wasn't nearly as good as Luke's coffee, but it calmed her down long enough to form coherent thoughts.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
The doctor jumped up a little. He had been figuring out a way to talk to her and had to regain focus.  
  
"Rory"  
  
Lorelai repeated impatiently.  
  
"Where's my daughter? Is she okay? Can I see her?"  
  
"She's still unconscious but as far as we can see she'll be alright. She has lost a lot of blood but that isn't our biggest concern..."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Her baby didn't survive. We have to get the fetus out before..."  
  
Lorelai felt herself shutting the doctor out. All he said didn't matter to her anymore. He wasn't talking about her little girl. It couldn't be. If Rory had been pregnant she would have told her!  
  
A little voice in the back of her head spoke up.

* * *

That she hadn't heard anything from Rory in a year.

* * *

That she had been led to believe she was dead.

* * *

That she didn't even know why Rory was here now.

* * *

So why would Rory have told her that she was pregnant?  
  
She returned to reality when the doctor had focused his gaze on her. He had obviously felt that she had been tuned out and repeated his question.  
  
"Do you give permission for the operation?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, eventhough she wasn't sure what operation he wanted to perform.  
  
"Anything to keep my daughter alive doctor"  
  
The doctor casually rested his hand on her shoulder, providing her with much needed comfort.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that Miss Gilmore"  
  
After taking her through the procedure once again the doctor left Lorelai alone in the waitingroom. For the past year she had hated being alone, for it reminded her of all she had lost, but right now she didn't mind. She had so much to think of.  
  
Why had Rory come back?  
  
Where was Tristan?  
  
Who was that man that had tried to kill Rory?

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Lorelai had woken up startled. A scream echoed in the back of her head and she had heard noises downstairs. At first she had thought it was a dream, after all, there was nobody there. She was all alone, had been ever since Rory...  
  
Rory!  
  
Rory was here! She wasn't dead!  
  
Or rather not dead YET. If she should believe her ears it wouldn't take long. She quickly got up and took the baseballbat out of her closet. Silently praying for the staircase not to crack she made her way downstairs. Seeing a man pointing a gun at her unconscious daughter gave her strength she had never imagined herself having. With all her newfound strength she swung the bat right into the attackers head.

* * *

END

* * *

two weeks later

* * *

Tristan sat down on his bed. Everytime he thought about Rory it felt like his heart was being ripped out. It was only the fact that she was no longer in danger that kept him going. Whoever was behind this –and he had a fairly good idea– was coming for him. He was the one that had to die.  
  
He had never told Rory about the letters. Sometimes he wanted to, but he didn't want to ruin her memories or innocence. Ofcourse he had felt all the same hurt Rory had felt, every word she had spoken in their rows could easily have been replaced by knives being stabbed all over his body. Sometimes he wished it would end...that HE would just come and finish the job. But he couldn't do that to Rory. He needed to protect her. Not that she would die if he died, but HE would come and take her away.  
  
When Rory had left him –now two long weeks ago– he had half expected it to stop. Rory wasn't with him anymore, so what was the difference between that and him dying? But according to HIM it wasn't enough, for this morning he found another envelope.  
  
YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE DUGREY!  
  
It was the same letter he had been getting all along. Only this time there was a note at the bottom.  
  
WE FOUND YOUR GIRL. NEXT TIME SHE WON'T BE THIS LUCKY!  
  
Lucky? Had something happened to Rory? Did he make a mistake by leaving her behind? Would she have been safer with him?

* * *

"Mom I'm okay...really"  
  
Ever since Rory had come home from the hospital Lorelai had been busying herself with making her as comfortable as possible. This to keep her mind off all the things she needed to know that Rory wasn't ready to tell her yet.  
  
The phone rang and Lorelai hurried to get it. Her bright smile faded as soon as she had picked up the phone.  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk to you"  
  
Rory looked at her mother. Tristan? she mouthed. Her mother nodded, after which Rory held out her hand.  
  
Lorelai sighed.  
  
"You are one lucky guy mister!"  
  
She then handed the phone to Rory and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
God. She hadn't even realized how much she had missed his voice. Hearing it brought back memories, both happy and sad.  
  
"Tristan"  
  
her cold voice acknowledged him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She could hear the honest concern in his voice, which made her wonder if he knew about the attack. Had it been him planning it? That couldn't be, right? He wasn't like that. But then again, did she even know who he was anymore?  
  
"No. I'm not okay Tristan"  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
She was silent for a couple of minutes. It was obvious that the attack was somehow linked to her and Tristan. If only he had told her about it...then maybe she wouldn't have lost her baby.  
  
The baby...that little secret Rory had been hiding. It had been far more than just a fetus. It had held all her hopes and dreams for a better future. And now it was destroyed. Her future was gone.  
  
The thought that Tristan might have been able to prevent this stirred up a hatred in her she had never expected to feel for this man. She wanted to hurt him as bad as he had hurt her, wanted him to feel how it was to have nothing left, not knowing that her leaving him had already accomplished that.  
  
"Did you make up this story that we were dead?"  
  
It wasn't what she had wanted to ask him. What she had really wanted to know was if he had done something wrong or illegal to start this all; if he had done drugs or had been having an affair. She wanted to ask if he had killed those two people in their car, if that had been the start of if things had already been going downhill way before that. Did she have something to do with it? Was it all her fault?  
  
There were so many things she wanted to know, but he wasn't able to tell them. She didn't even bother to ask, knowing that he would dodge the question as he always seemed to do.  
  
He even did it right now, on the phone, and it made her realize that maybe it wasn't something he or she had done. Maybe it was just them in general.  
  
"Rory...you have to trust me...you have to come back...it's the only way I can protect you"  
  
"trust, Tristan?"  
  
The anger boiled up inside of her again. The rational part of her knew that she had to stay calm, or else things would be said that led to an even bigger break in their marriage.  
  
But right now Rory Gilmore didn't think her marriage was worthy of saving anymore.  
  
"trust isn't a one-way thing. If you won't trust me then why should I trust you?"  
  
To her already tired brain his words sounded like a threat.  
  
"Because if you don't you will end up dead"

* * *

Review Please!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**:  
  
**AlexiaWarren**: Sad huh? Yeah it's gonna be even more sad :P  
  
**Toxic X sin 15:** I hope things are going better with you now! And I wrote this chapter especially for you to cheer you up hun! I hope this update will make you feel slightly better!  
  
**Lissygurl**: Thank you!!! You're so sweet!  
  
**J**: I will! I am! :P  
  
**Gythien Elven Babe**: Details...what are those? Lol...you'll have to wait for details hun!  
  
**Smile1**: You didn't like it? Man it must have sucked then :P anyway I hope you like this chapter better!  
  
**Kiki**: You love all my stories? :D thanks! It means so much to hear that!  
  
**Jayde**: You won't find stuff out too soon :P ya should know by now that I'm not one to spill the beans all in one chapter ;)  
  
**Jessica**: She isn't pregnant anymore alas...but I hope you still like this chapter!  
  
**A/N**: Where did all my faithful reviewers go? I need more reviews :P  
  
**[ ] = people's thoughts  
**

* * *

There were so many things she wanted to know, but he wasn't able to tell them. She didn't even bother to ask, knowing that he would dodge the question as he always seemed to do.  
  
He even did it right now, on the phone, and it made her realize that maybe it wasn't something he or she had done. Maybe it was just them in general.  
  
"Rory...you have to trust me...you have to come back...it's the only way I can protect you"  
  
"trust, Tristan?"  
  
The anger boiled up inside of her again. The rational part of her knew that she had to stay calm, or else things would be said that led to an even bigger break in their marriage.  
  
But right now Rory Gilmore didn't think her marriage was worthy of saving anymore.  
  
"trust isn't a one-way thing. If you won't trust me then why should I trust you?"  
  
To her already tired brain his words sounded like a threat.  
  
"Because if you don't you will end up dead"

* * *

Rory held her breath for a few seconds.  
  
"How dare you? How dare you threaten me after all that I've been through!"  
  
She felt hot tears stinging in her eyes, and fury took over.  
  
"I lost everything because of you! You ruined our marriage! You made me lose my baby! I would have been better off staying with Ben!"  
  
As soon as she had said it she regretted it already. It wasn't even true. Despite all the things that had gone wrong in their marriage she had never regretted leaving Ben to be with him. Not even for one single second.  
  
"So that's how you feel huh? It should have been Ben you married with?"  
  
Tristans voice sounded sad and distant.  
  
"Maybe you're right...then this whole mess wouldn't have happened..."  
  
Rory tried to find clues in everything he said. Clues about whether he still loved her, or if he had stopped sometime along the way. She just sat there and listened to his voice, drowning out her thoughts.  
  
"I'm moving again Rory. And this time you won't know where to find me. But before I leave I will give you one last thing"  
  
He took a deep breath  
  
"I will file a divorce...so you won't have to regret marrying me any longer"  
  
She wanted to protest, till him how she really felt about him. She wanted to say that despite their fights and her harsh comments she still loved him more than life itself. What she wanted him to know was that she would follow him to the end of the world, as long as he would love her. But she was too scared that the feeling wasn't mutual anymore, so she stayed silent until the dialtone shook her from her reverie. It was really over now, and they hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.  
  
She wondered if he had heard and understood what she had yelled at him. That she had been pregnant with his baby.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
_  
_[ not again ]  
  
Rory thought feeling miserable. She got out of bed and barely made it to the bathroom before falling down on her knees and vomiting in the toilet while clutching her stomach.  
  
[ I'm going to the doctor's office today ]  
  
She knew Tristan would be furious when he found out; something about him not wanting to leave a trace; but she had been feeling sick for weeks now. Every morning she would have to run to make it to the bathroom in time.  
  
A few hours later she walked out of the doctor's office in a daze. A little smile tugged at the corner of her lips, so they curved up a bit. People walking down the street saw her getting all glowy and smiled inwardly at her obvious happiness. Rory Gilmore was pregnant, and she was dying to tell her husband.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
Tristan paced up and down the livingroom, impatiently waiting for Rory to come home. As soon as he heard her voice he walked to the door and pulled her inside.  
  
"Grab your stuff...we need to go"  
  
"Tristan I've got to tell you something"  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. Hurry up, we're leaving in half an hour"  
  
END  
_  
[ A baby. Did she really say that ]  
  
Tristan hid his head in his hands. Rory had been pregnant! With his baby! Ad now she had lost it, because he had failed to protect her. She had been right. She should have married Ben. Then none of this would ever have happened.  
  
One quick phonecall was all it took. They would only have to sigh the papers and then it would be over. He would move one last time, and when the envelope would come he would finally face HIM. He would go back to Hartford, reclaim his name and status. And Rory would be free. She would be safe.  
  
_3 WEEKS LATER_  
  
Rory had been staring at the divorcepapers for about an hour when the mail came. She started dividing it into bills and other mail, when a small white envelope dropped to the floor. Out of curiosity she opened it first. There was no name. No address. Just a small white paper.  
  
**SIGN THOSE DIVORCEPAPERS OR YOU'RE DEAD  
**  
Rory dropped the paper to the ground and looked at the divorcepapers in horror. Did Tristan really wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible? She saw his signature, written down with calmness and confidence. She didn't know how much his hand had shaken, how tears threatened to blur his sight and how his heart had broken when he had finally found the courage to sign. She thought that h had done it smiling, glad that his plan to get rid of her had finally worked. She didn't know what else to think. With a sudden strength and confidence that she was making the right decision she signed the papers.  
  
Only seconds after she put the papers in the envelope she noticed the newspaper lying on the floor, and the headlines that said:  
  
DUGREYS TURN OUT TO BE ALIVE! IS THIS ALL A CONSPIRACY?  
  
HARTFORD – Two years after the untimely death of Tristan Janlan DuGrey and his wife Lorelai Leigh DuGrey-Gilmore some interesting facts have turned up. Recently our newspaper received documentation about the upcoming divorce of the couple, filed just about a month ago. Rumors say that this young couple has faked their own death in order to escape blackmailing. The bodies in their car now turn out to be Brad Murray and Annette Hargrove. Who was responsible for their death remains unclear up until now. Both Tristan and Rory are suspects.  
  
Blackmail? Was that what made it happen? Why they left?  
  
The phone rang and Rory hurried to get it. She expected it to be her mom, and she really needed to talk to someone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Have you read the article?"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"I didn't kill them...please believe me"  
  
"What happened Tris? Who is blackmailing you?"  
  
Suddenly she heard a muffled thud, followed by a scream.  
  
"Tristan? TRISTAN!"  
  
She could barely heard what was said at the other side of the line. Tristan had fallen to the ground and dropped the phone when a masked man had grabbed him from behind and tried to slit his throat. Fortunately Tristan had moved a bit and the knife got stuck in his shoulder. But now he was on the floor and the man was ready to finish the job.  
  
"Please! Don't do this! I set her free! I let her go! Please don't kill me!"  
  
Rory had never heard so much terror in a voice. She sat there paralyzed with the phone pressed to her ear.  
  
"It's not good enough"  
  
Another man answered.  
  
Rory held her breath. She knew that voice! It was...  
  
**A/N**: Who was it? Bet :P  
  
**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya all! Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been superbusy (still am actually). Also, if I don't get an update up before the 10th of July it won't be up until at least the 8th of August! Sorry!**  
  
**A/N:  
**  
**Lissygurl**: Dean? Jess? Maybe...or maybe not :P You'll find out in this chapter!  
  
**Toxic x sin 15**: I hope everything is okay again between you and your friend and I wish you many more happy days!  
  
**Randi**: Aww you're so sweet :) you check out all my stories...wow... I would love to see your name on the reviewbox a few more times ;)  
  
**Sweetsmilz86**: Right? Maybe :P  
  
**Jessica**: I hope you're not mad at me for not updating so long! I am soooo sorry!  
  
**Professional Scatterbrain**: You'll find out in this chapter I promise!  
  
**Dee**: Sorry you had to wait so long to find out who it is! You will in this chapter I promise!  
  
**Lissygurl**: You reviewed twice! With more guesses. Lol.  
  
**Kimmi**: Ben? Really? You think it's Ben? Wow...  
  
**Smile1**: I hope you still like this story :P By the way you seriously need to update Cornered again! And thanks for the 3 reviews for this chapter ;)  
  
**Jazz14**: I hope that too :) maybe the writinggods will be on your side I have no idea ;)  
  
**Latesleeper247**: Ya didn't like it before? Why not? Just curious :) I could always use criticism so I can improve my writing!  
  
**AlexiaWarren**: Hey you know me right? I'm all for the sappy endings...as long as there's much much angst!  
  
**Gythien Elven Babe**: Checking to see if you're still alive...yeay we've got a heartbeat people! Pfff...I think I put this chapter up just in time!  
  
**Emma**: Sorry! I hope this update makes up for it!  
  
**Jayde**: Yay I'm not gonna be killed by you (though that would be the first time lol :P) cause no it's not Jess...  
  
**Bee**: 26th of May? Auch...24th of June okay too?  
  
**Kiki**: Thanks for the review!  
  
**JamEs LOVer-GheTto chiLd**: You almost scared me with the screaming ;) nah you should have screamed harder cause this story deserved to be updated sooner! Sorry ;)  
  
**Courts**: Yeayyy you love my cliffies! You're the first one to actually like cliffies! Love you hun! And I'd love it too if you reviewed more stories ;)  
  
**Bry**: Dean? Really?  
  
**BBy x jUjUbee**: Sorry for taking so long to update!  
  
**Qevna**: Ya know...I love sappy stories...so they probably will...  
  
**Toxic x sin 15**: Wow 2 reviews! You must really be dying with anticipation!  
  
**Jessica**: I'm updating! Don't cry!  
  
**Zurple (GG fanatic**: I'm updating I'm updating!!!  
  
**A/N**: Yayy I entered a writingcompetition from my library and I was one of the winners! I won...something...I'll find out what it is on the 3rd of July!

* * *

The phone rang and Rory hurried to get it. She expected it to be her mom, and she really needed to talk to someone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Have you read the article?"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"I didn't kill them...please believe me"  
  
"What happened Tris? Who is blackmailing you?"  
  
Suddenly she heard a muffled thud, followed by a scream.  
  
"Tristan? TRISTAN!"  
  
She could barely heard what was said at the other side of the line. Tristan had fallen to the ground and dropped the phone when a masked man had grabbed him from behind and tried to slit his throat. Fortunately Tristan had moved a bit and the knife got stuck in his shoulder. But now he was on the floor and the man was ready to finish the job.  
  
"Please! Don't do this! I set her free! I let her go! Please don't kill me!"  
  
Rory had never heard so much terror in a voice. She sat there paralyzed with the phone pressed to her ear.  
  
"It's not good enough"  
  
Another man answered.  
  
Rory held her breath. She knew that voice! It was...

* * *

Tristan was lying on the ground, blood still gushing out of the wound in his belly. The knife was still stuck inside of him and with every breath he took pain seered through his body. His face paled as life began to drain out of him, and his eyes glazed over as he looked at his attacker.  
  
"Why?"  
  
His voice sounded hoarse and it was difficult to speak.  
  
"Why did you try to hurt her?"  
  
The insane grin was all the answer he got. He didn't know that it was meant to scare her away from him. And that it was partly because she had been carrying his baby. When he looked up at his attacker who was ready to finish the job all he knew was that HE was insane and that Rory needed to be protected from HIM. His attacker hadn't foreseen his sudden rush of strength and stumbled when Tristan got up and attacked him.

* * *

Rory paced up and down the room with the phone glued to her ear. Ever since the telephone connection had been broken she had redialed Tristans number, hoping for a sign that he was still alive.  
  
Memories shot through her head at the recognition of the voice. Memories of a past she had treasured. A man she once had loved, even though she had left him. A man that hated Tristan with so much passion. She blamed herself for not realizing it sooner.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
A bruised and beaten up Tristan walked through the frontdoor. He had a black eye and blood covered most of his chin and shirt. When he looked in the mirror he sighed, realizing that this time he wouldn't be able to hide it from Rory. He had tried to prevent her from finding out before, knowing that she would be devastated if she found out. Slowly, to make sure that he wouldn't wake Rory, and to prevent his body from feeling even worse, he made his way over to the bathroom.  
  
The sink was soon covered in his blood, and the cool water stung in the open wounds. He hissed as he put the cold washcloth to his lip, grasping the fact that there would be a bruise in the morning.  
  
With the washcloth he carefully wiped the blood from his face. The shirt he was wearing was torn and stained with blood, and he quickly discarded it in the garbagebin.  
  
He was so busy trying to get rid of the evidence of the fight he had been in tonight that he didn't notice the light in the hallway being turned on, and his girlfriend standing in the doorway. He didn't register the concerned look in her eyes, and the way she bit her lip when she noticed the bruises his upper torso was covered in.  
  
"What happened?"_  
  
_He turned around like he was stung by a bee. The guilty look in his eyes was clearly visible before he lowered his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Some stupid barfight...a guy was drunk and found it funny to attack me"  
  
She simply nodded, not having a reason to doubt him. Her hand slowly carressed his cheek while her eyes searched his face and noticed the bruises there would be in the morning. She smiled sympathetically before giving him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Don't take too long"  
  
She turned around and walked back to the bedroom._  
  
_END  
_  
Rory sighed. What if it had been wrong long before they started moving? What had happened to make him so crazy? When they had split up she had never expected him to be like this. He was always so gentle and sweet. She wondered if this was why Tristan never told her. If he wanted to protect her memories, knowing that ever since she lost them she held on to them like they were secret treasures.  
  
When she heard the clock tick she looked up and held her breath. It had been half an hour since she last tried to contact Tristan. What if he had died during these precious minutes? What if she never had a chance to make up with him again?

* * *

Tristan groaned when his attacker twisted the knife in his stomach. He clenched his fists and landed a blow in HIS stomach, grinning when he heard the answering groan. The thought of Rory needing him, maybe even wanting him back, gave him strength he never imagined possessing. He pushed HIM down onto the floor and held him in place.  
  
{if only I could make it to the phone}  
  
He tried shifting a bit, which resulted in another twist of the knife. He bit his lip trying not to scream out in pain. He wouldn't let HIM have that satisfaction.  
  
When he heard the sirens coming towards him his first thought was that Rory somehow had managed to find his address. She had come to his rescue. It had to be her.  
  
It was seconds before the police burst through the door that Tristans grip on the other man lessened due to the amount of blood he had lost. His attacker was about to finish the job when a policeman grabbed his arm and quickly handcuffed him.  
  
"Ben Passmore...you're under arrest for the stalking, blackmailing and attempt to murder Tristan DuGrey"  
  
It was the last thing Tristan heard before he closed his eyes and saw a bright white light waiting for him in the distance.  
  
**Review please!**  
  
Bright white light...say that ten times fast :P sounds weird...:S


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

A/N:**

**First of all: sorry for making you wait ages for this chapter, but I was sooooo busy with work and everything! And when I came home I had inspiration for a new fic (Heaven & Hell: combined in one holiday) which is also a Trory but doesn't make up for my lack of updating this one. I hope you all haven't died in anticipation ;)**

**Lissygurl: **Well I'm glad to know you're so into this story that you're reading it more than once :) I hope you haven't been rereading this until I updated cause then you would know it by heart right now!

**Jayde:** I think I'll choose living thank you very much ;) else all the other readers would kill you...not a good idea ;)

**Bee:** Rory has sent the ambulance? She didn't know his address right?

**BBy x jUjUbee:** Usually it does yea...

**Jessica: **Will you do a dance again this time? I hope you will it would be funny to see ;)

**Toxic X Sin 15:** You probably didn't miss anything unless you're reading other stories written by me too...I have been lacking in updates...but I would still appreciate a nice long review :D especially with things you did on your holiday!

**GGfanatic:** I'm updating! Finally! You have every right to hit me :P

**Michelle22:** Ben is indeed a guy from another story, this is the sequel to Remember Me, in which you get to meet Ben

**Rosie4299:** You had to wait even longer...how are you girl? You haven't died from the suspense right?

**Gythien Elven Babe:** Ben hated Tristan cause Tristan took Rory with him...and then there was that little thing with Tristan being responsible for Bens sisters suicide...

**Runaway mental patient:** Even longer? I suck at writing long chapters...I tend to lose interest if things are getting too long...so I'll just try to write more chapters instead of a few long ones, okay?

**Smile1:** Ya know me, all about the drama, lol. I hope you like this update and I promise I will be updating Submission shortly...or at least...I'll try ;)

**AlexiaWarren:** Yeah you thought it made sense :D my goal in life is achieved ;) Seriously though, thanks!

**Shouhei:** Sorry it took me so long to update but you can't imagine how happy I was to read that you think this story is edge of your seat material :D thanks a bunch!

**Kiki:** They definitely need to talk. And they will.

**Jazz:** I'll read more of your fics as soon as possible! I'm also writing a new Trory: Heaven & Hell, combined in one holiday. Please check it out and review!

**James-Lover-Ghetto Child:** Ya know me...I'm all about the questions but the answers take time ;) that's how I keep you guys wanting more...and more...and more :P is it working ;)

**Courts:** I love to write cliffhangers...that's the only reason people come back right...cause there are questions to be answered...

**Sweetestdream2182:** Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter :) I love it when people do that :) And I love how you put in the thoughts you had as to what was going on with Tristan :)

**Nitemarechild:** They're legally divorced after they send them in yea...

**Marva:** You'll find out all about Tristans situation in this chapter, I promise!

**Summerhun3:** Tristan wants to protect Rory from Ben, and he wants to make sure that her memories of him are happy memories. If you haven't read Remember Me I would read that one first :) then I'm sure you'll understand better :)

**Bethany Wood:** I'm updating :P I'll send you an email or textmessage to say it too :) I'm glad you like this story!

**Jenster:** You'll find out what's going to happen...right now :P

**

* * *

**

_**Last chapter:**_

Tristan groaned when his attacker twisted the knife in his stomach. He clenched his fists and landed a blow in HIS stomach, grinning when he heard the answering groan. The thought of Rory needing him, maybe even wanting him back, gave him strength he never imagined possessing. He pushed HIM down onto the floor and held him in place.  
  
{if only I could make it to the phone}  
  
He tried shifting a bit, which resulted in another twist of the knife. He bit his lip trying not to scream out in pain. He wouldn't let HIM have that satisfaction.  
  
When he heard the sirens coming towards him his first thought was that Rory somehow had managed to find his address. She had come to his rescue. It had to be her.  
  
It was seconds before the police burst through the door that Tristans grip on the other man lessened due to the amount of blood he had lost. His attacker was about to finish the job when a policeman grabbed his arm and quickly handcuffed him.  
  
"Ben Passmore...you're under arrest for the stalking, blackmailing and attempt to murder Tristan DuGrey"  
  
It was the last thing Tristan heard before he closed his eyes and saw a bright white light waiting for him in the distance.

**

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

Rory waited by the phone, unable to control her nerves. Why didn't he call back? What had gone wrong? For the last fifteen minutes she had been trying to call him but no one answered. What if he had died in the mean time? What if their last conversation had already taken place? She hadn't been able to tell him that she loved him. That she needed him in her life no matter what. She decided to dial the by now familiar number one more time...and then...

She didn't know what then. Luckily she didn't have to think about it either, because a man's voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tristan?"

Silly question. She knew this wasn't Tristan. If Tristan had been able to call he would have called sooner.

"Who is this?"

"Is Tristan okay? What happened? All I heard was a scream and a thud and now I'm scared is he alright?"

"Miss could you please state your name? This is officer Lyndwall, we're here at Tristans appartment"

"I...I was married to him...or still am I'm not sure...how is he? How is...he?"

The officer went silent for a while. With every second that passed Rory got more scared. If he was trying to figure out a way to tell her how he was something certainly was wrong.

"Is there an address we could pick you up at ma'am?"

* * *

Half an hour later Rory was sitting in the back of a policecar, her hands trembling and her face pale as if she were a ghost. She still didn't know what had happened to Tristan, whether he was even alive. She put her hands on her stomach in a manner of comfort, but soon realized that this was another thing Ben had taken from her. Her little girl. What if Tristan had died? Then she wouldn't have anything to remember him by anymore. She would never see his laugh again, the way his eyes would light up every time he saw her. She wouldn't hear his husky voice when he tried to seduce her, and the romantic things he was capable off. A lonely tear slowly slid down her cheek as she remembered. 

_FLASHBACK_

_Rory had been sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book, when suddenly Tristan crept up from behind and blindfolded her._

"_Tristan?"_

_She asked in a suspicious tone. She never liked surprises, something he knew as well as she did, and yet that never seemed to stop him from surprising her. She had to admit that his surprises were always sweet and romantic, and that they made her feel all special and tingly inside._

"_Trust me Mare...we're just going for a little walk"_

"_Like this?"_

_She knew she was dressed in an oversized shirt that belonged to him –and that she always wore at night because it smelled just like him- and slobby blue leggings. She definitely didn't look streetmaterial._

_He nibbled at her ear, causing shivers to run all over her back._

"_You're beautiful"_

_The soft seductive tone in his voice made her body react with familiar longing. She knew he meant it. He really did think she was beautiful, no matter what she wore._

_END_

The little walk had eventually been leading to the bedroom, in which they made love all night.

She remembered how he used to be. How he still could be whenever he wasn't running. She remembered the many special nights they had together, whether they spent them eating out or just listening to music, watching eachothers face being lit by candlelight. She remembered how her heart used to beat in her chest, full of love. How it felt to be in his arms, to be held for hours in which he would just stroke her hair.

She couldn't believe that all this would be gone now. She refused to. He couldn't be dead. Tristan was a strong man. He would have fought Ben, and somehow he would have made it. He had to. She couldn't live without him.

Looking out the window she found herself searching for clues as to where they were going. She noticed directions for the hospital and her heart started beating fiercely. If he was in a hospital...that meant that he was still alive! Or maybe they brought her in to see Ben, to testify that this was indeed the man that had made their life into a hell. She didn't know though. She didn't know what Tristan told the police, and if this was really happening or if she would finally wake up from a long and terrifying dream.

* * *

"Tristan?" 

"Mary"

His voice sounded hoarse, but still had a reassuring tone to it. She smiled, inhaling the fresh air for what seemed like the first time in hours. He was alive! He was talking to her! She suppressed the urge to hug him because she feared she would hurt him. So instead she just sat by his bed and took his hand.

His blue eyes were dull, and his cheeks were white, but he smiled at her, softly squeezing her hand.

"You should have told me"

"I know"

They both sat in silence for a while. It cost him a lot of pain to speak but there were things he felt needed to be said.

"You wouldn't have understood"

"I know"

He wanted to tell her more, tell her everything, but he knew that she would be by his bed tomorrowmorning. He knew that she would be there to listen this time. And he knew that they were finally safe again. So instead of telling her everything he closed his eyes and said everything she wanted to hear right now.

"I love you"

His eyes fell shut and within seconds he had fallen asleep. The girl holding his hand smiled, carressed his cheek with her thumb like he had done on numerous occasions, and softly whispered

"I love you too Tris"

**Review please!!!**

**A/N:** So...I was thinking of this being the last chapter...the angsty stuff is kinda over...and they're happy and fluffy again...or do you guys want more? If you do, give me ideas!!!


End file.
